Better Left Unnamed
by Bighoggi14
Summary: Ulrich sees Yumi kiss William, he has to go get her back blah... blah... blah... Just your typical fluffy onshot. YxU


**Here's just a random little oneshot I made a couple days ago. This is dedicated to my friend Angelle because she beta-ed it for me. I picked the title because neither she or me could come up with anything else. It will make sense later  
**

* * *

**Better Left Unnamed**

By: Bighoggi14

* * *

She's gone. Not mine anymore, I can't have her. 

I tried, I really did. I just never managed to get the courage to ask her out.

And now she's gone.

I saw her today, walking along with him. I felt pain rip through my chest when his hand eased it's way around her waist, and more when she didn't pull away.

He looked at her, but she didn't seem to notice. She seemed to be looking everywhere but at him. She turned her head slightly, and I saw she was blushing. Suddenly, they stopped walking. She turned towards him, and he said something to her. He leaned down and kissed her, and she didn't pull away.

I was leaning against the wall, and I pushed off angrily.

Part of me always wanted to believe Odd, that she never liked him. Even he mentioned to me that she always seemed to prefer me over him.

But now, all my hopes of having her in my arms were shattered. She liked him, he liked her. They were the perfect match.

_William and Yumi together. Perfect._

I realized I had a tear running down my left cheek, and I quickly lift up my arm and brush it away. I pull my arm away and look at it. My green sleeve turned darker, it even seemed more depressing.

I decided right then and there that that one tear would be the last one I would shed over this.

I walk away back to my dorm.

Odd is sitting in there, strumming on his guitar.

"Hey Ulrich, what's up?"

"Nothing." I say, plopping down on my bed.

"Oh really?"

"Yah, really."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" I look up at him and look him in the eye, but I can't keep it there. His gaze is looking right through me.

"That proves it. What's wrong?" I sigh, admitting defeat.

"Guess who I saw Yumi with?"

"William again? Don't worry about it man, William's got nothing on you."

"I beg to differ."

"Explain."

"He kissed her."

"How bad did he get slapped?"

"He didn't."

"Okay… how hard did you slug him?"

"I didn't."

"Well why the hell not? What did Yumi do, did she kiss him back?"

"Yumi isn't mine, I have no authority over her."

"Did she kiss him back?" I don't respond.

"Did she kiss him back or not?" He repeats.

"No." I say simply.

"Well, that means you still got a chance."

"What are you talking about? He kissed her, he basically marked his territory!" I yell at him, still not getting up.

"Maybe so. But with all my experience with women, I think maybe she was just testing the water. You know, seeing if William really likes her or not."

"Whatever." I say simply, laying down.

"Hey, you got to figure out what your advantage is."

"What?" Raising my head to look at him.

"You know how in sports, you play to your strengths. Same with this. What do you have that William doesn't?"

"Nothing." I say, laying my head back down.

"Bull. You're more athletic than he is."

"He's a year older than me, same age as she is." I say simply.

"Good point. Can you draw?" I don't even bother to open my eyes.

"Stick figures."

"Ah, the art of stick figures. Grades?"

"I'm lucky to get a B."

"Hmmm… well you got your looks."

"And she wouldn't be hanging around him if he didn't."

"Charm?"

"He got her faster than I did." Odd doesn't reply for a couple minutes. I open my eyes to look at him. It looks like he's deep in thought.

"Odd, why do you care so much? Yumi has William, and they're happy together. Let it go."

"No way. You've had a crush on her since seventh grade, I'm not going to let you give up on her now."

"Fourth grade."

"What?"

"I had a crush on her since forth grade. I was just smarter about hiding it back then. Besides, back then I still thought girls had cooties." Odd starts laughing.

"You've got a sense of humor!" He suddenly says.

"Not like William does. Trust me."

"Well, you've got to have something."

"Nope. William is better than me in every way." Odd just puts his fist to his face and thinks. Suddenly, his elbow slips and he hits his guitar.

"Ow… wait a minute!" He says suddenly.

"What now?"

"You can play piano!"

"No I can't, I suck."

"You played in the band."

"Only chords and stuff."

"Hey, that's better than nothing."

"Whatever. That's not enough to impress Yumi."

"Come on, show me your stuff."

"What, we don't have a piano."

"No, but the choir room does." Odd grabs my hand and pulls me up. He leads me out the door and towards the choir room.

"Man, you're wasting your time." I say, but follow him. I haven't played piano in a while, and it would be nice to sit behind the keys again. Even just for a short while.

After we got permission, we went into the choir room and opened up the piano. The sparkling white keys reminded me of how much I missed it. Odd sits me down and tells me to begin playing.

"Play what?"

"Whatever."

"Oh fine." I begin to play a song, one that I download the music for off the Internet. It's a piano version of Linkin Park's song called "Numb".

"Woah, you have skills!" Odd says when I finish.

"Not really."

"Yes you do! Play something else!" I shake my head and begin to play another one of their songs, this one called "In the End". After I finish, I realize that Odd isn't in the room anymore. He disappeared while I was playing. I didn't notice because I was too engrossed in the music.

I smile and sit down again. This time, I pull out all the stops, playing one of my favorites. This is called Waterfall, by Jon Schmidt. I love this piece, it has lots of hand crossovers, making it visually as well as musically pleasing.

After I finish, I hear clapping. I look up surprised to see Yumi standing there, and Odd walking out the door.

_Odd…_

"Hey Yumi." I say without much emotion.

"Wow Ulrich, I didn't know you could play that well." I smile a half-hearted smile.

"Most people don't."

"What's wrong Ulrich?" She asks, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing." I say, looking back at the keys.

"Ulrich, tell me what's wrong." She says gently but sternly. I lose all my conscious thought when she says that, I can't help but do as she says.

"I saw you." I say quietly.

"You saw me…"

"With William." She doesn't respond, and I look up to see she's pale.

"You saw that?"

"Yah. Why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't. He kissed me."

"Don't be nitpicky. You two were kissing."

"I let him kiss me. But I don't really like him that way. I told him that as soon as we broke apart."

"Why?"

"Because…" She trails off.

"I told you what was bothering me. Now tell me." I say looking up at her.

"Because I love someone else." I stand up and walk toward her.

"And who might that someone else be?" She doesn't respond, but we look into each other's eyes and I know. I slowly lean towards her, and our lips connect.

Brief, yes, but ever so meaningful.

As I pull away, I still look into her eyes.

"You." She says quietly. I realize that I had my arm around her waist, and I try to pull it away slowly. She grabs my hand and holds it there.

"I love you Ulrich." She says, putting my hand back where it was.

"I-I…" I begin, but Yumi puts her finger to my lips.

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear it just yet. Just do me a favor… play me a song?" She asks, and I smile. Considering I can't let go of her waist, I pull her with me to the piano bench.

I stretch my fingers onto the gleaming white keys and begin to play. I find myself playing a song I have never done before. I'm making it up as I go along, drawing inspiration from the beautiful girl sitting next to me. When I finally stop, I immediately put my arm around her waist again.

"That was beautiful."

"Maybe so, but not nearly as much so as the girl beside me." I say, pulling her closer to me. Her petite frame seems to fit perfectly against mine.

"What was it called?" She asks.

"I don't know. I composed it as I went along." She looks startled.

"You just made that up?"

"I did. I had some really good inspiration." I say, and she blushes.

"I think it needs a name then." I raise one eyebrow.

"How about… I love you Yumi?" I say. She rests her head on my shoulder and sighs.

"I told you I didn't want to hear you say that yet."

"Well then, maybe some things are better left unnamed." I say. She takes my hands and puts them back on the keys.

"Play it again." She says softly. Smiling, I begin again.

* * *

**Now I know I took a lot of liberty on saying that Ulrich can play piano. In one of the first season episodes, it shows that they formed a band, and Ulrich played piano for it. That means he has at least a little bit of talent. I just expanded on that.**

**Anyways, tell me if you liked it or not. I personally love fluffy oneshots between Ulrich and Yumi.**

**R&R please!**

**Bighoggi14 **


End file.
